Getting Started
Welcome to Resident Evil: Redefined MUSH! The following Wiki File has been developed to help new players with limited or no MU* experience join the game! The Basics If you're brand new to the MU* gaming world, you're going to have to first pick a client in which to connect to our (and other) games. There are several out there, each offering its own variation of the same thing with a different look. Here are three popular clients to choose from: MUSHClient SimpleMU Potato Client Once you have downloaded and installed a client, you can now setup a connection to Resident Evil: Redefined! Our game address is: residentevilmush.com Port: 2002 Once connected, you will see the primary connection screen. You will have several options at this point. a) Connect as a Guest -> Type 'connect guest guest' b) Create a new Character -> Type 'create ' c) Log into an existing Character -> Type 'connect ' Be sure to remove the < >! Guest Characters are temporary characters designed to look around and talk to people on the game. If after looking around as a Guest and you wish to create a character, simply type LOGOUT (all capitals) and it will log you out of the Guest character and bring you to the connection screen which will allow you to create a new character! If you are unfamiliar with some of the basic MUSH commands, keep scrolling down! We have you covered! Commands If you're new to MU*ing, some of the commands below will be of use! HELP Displays general Help files (use help to view specific data) say Command used to speak to other players in the same room pose Command similar to say, but is for movements, etc.. ' Example: pose waves to everyone, "Hi!" Returns: John Smith waves to everyone, "Hi!" '@chan/list Shows a list of all global channels @chan/on Adds you to a global channel + Command to speak on a global channel ' Add : prior to the input to turn it into a channel pose (similar to the pose command) '+help Game specific help files for systems used in game page = Command used to send a private message to another connected player +staff Shows a list of staff, their positions, and if they are online or not In Character versus Out of Character On all MUSHes, there are to areas of operations. In Character (known as IC) and Out of Character (known as OOC). OOC areas are public areas usually related to game services (Character Generation, general public gathering areas, etc...). No roleplay (or RP) happens in OOC areas. IC areas are a mix of public and private areas in which RP occurs. Actions that happen on the IC Grid are considered In Character. If you are on the IC Grid (IE: Raccoon City) and wish to speak Out of Character, use the OOC command (similar to Say/Pose). OOC OR OOC : All OOC discussion should be done via page, on global channels, or by using the OOC discussion command. In Character Actions = In Character Consequences A hallmark of MUSHing, the above statement implies that an action you take while roleplaying In Character can have unexpected consequences. Example: You are RPing in a bar that you are drunk and pull a knife on someone. That action to other players in the room can be considered hostile. Your action, no matter well how well intention it may be, could result in injury or death if, let us say, another player pulls a gun in defense and opens fire. While this is not to discourage RP, it is a reminder that sometimes actions (just like in real life) have consequences we cannot predict. Enjoy RPing, get into it, but be cautious of what may be around that corner! You never know! Metagaming / Metaposing This term relates to how one articulates their poses and how far they go. It's acceptable to tell people what your character is doing, or thinking (they won't know, but some players do this to add flavor to their poses). But Metagaming/Posing is when you incorporate ideas, thoughts, feelings, etc.. of other characters (or what they might think or feel) into your poses. It is generally considered bad form to do this. Players will kindly remind you or point out in your pose. Don't let it discourage you! We all start somewhere. Just be mindful of other players. The Grid The Grid is a term used to describe a series of connected 'rooms'. This is how the game is built. Various rooms connected together, each representing an area, forms a grid - either IC or OOC. An OOC grid will typically have areas such as Character Generation, some OOC meeting areas, staff areas, etc... An IC Grid is much larger and can consist of dozens if not hundreds of rooms. Below is an example of one room in Raccoon City: <* Raccoon City - City Center(#98) *> = The City Center of Raccoon City is a busy place. A hub of excitment and a way to connect to the other areas of the city. City Hall towers over the main part of the center, with business lining the street. Further down the street, Raccoon City Press operates their offices and distributes their daily paper from there. One of many subway stations can be accessed here as well. Several major street pass through the city center, including Ennerdale to the south and Warren to the north. '---------------------------------< Players >----------------------------------' Name Tyrant '----------------------------------< Exits >-----------------------------------' ' CH to City Hall D to Subway System' ' GS to Truck Stop and Gas Bar N to Warren Street' ' R to Cafe 13 Restaurant RP to Raccoon Press' ' S to Ennerdale Street' Rooms will consist of several things. First off, a description. This gives a visual of the area you're in. You can use this to help create poses and scenes are you in while RPing. Second, it will list all the current players in a room. If no other players are listed, then you are alone in the room. Finally, you will see the exits leading off to other rooms. Sometimes, doors may be locked (implying a private room - you may need a key or access code to get in). Most accessible rooms are considered public, however, be mindful of the description. For example, entering a building that has security - it may be submit, but trying to steal from it may have consequences. To access another room, simply time in the abbreviated exit name! Easy as that. Should you have questions or need help at any point, feel free to contact a staff member or ask in channel! Category:Getting Started Category:Help Category:IC Category:OOC Category:Grid Category:Rooms Category:RP